<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit me with your best shot by WritingforTheAvengers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940208">Hit me with your best shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers'>WritingforTheAvengers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Smut, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re on your last song of the setlist, the crowd is singing and drinking with you, but there’s one guy that caught your eye, especially with what’s coming. <i>One, two, three, four…</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle &amp; Reader, Frank Castle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit me with your best shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This last song’s a classic,” you approached the microphone. “I hope you sing it with me, cheers everyone!” You rose the glass of whiskey to your lips and gave it a quick sip amidst the loud acclaims from the people at the bar. “One, two, three, four,” you counted, and the men around you started playing Pat Benatar’s <i>Hit me with your best shot</i>. The audience cheered and raised their glasses at you.</p><p>You scanned the room to get the reactions from the crowd, and though they were all listening and jamming with you, there was one person in particular that caught your attention. It was a man that had his broad back turned to you and he stayed that way until you started singing.</p><p>A hard expression took over his face as he drank from the bottle a, hopefully, cold beer. He was not paying attention to you, which kind of bothered you but you weren’t sure why. You had seen him a few times before; there or with the crowd, but it was truly the first that you found yourself staring at him. There was some kind of attractiveness to him. Like a bad ass attitude you couldn’t quite pinpoint but that you still wanted to figure out.</p><p>“<i>Hit me with your best shot, why don’t you hit me with your best shot?</i>” You sang, swaying your hips and looking at the loner seductively. </p><p>You tried to not make it too obvious that you were exclusively looking at him, but at some point he must’ve realized because he rose his bottle in your direction and took a long sip. The way his Adam’s apple bobbed at the liquid came down his throat was kinda hot, and you couldn’t help but to blush instantly and feel a little bit silly for feeling all bothered </p><p>“<i>Well you’re a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking little hearts like the one in me,</i>” you placed a hand on your chest and made an overly-dramatic sad expression. “<i>Before I put another notch in my lipstick case,</i>” you looked at the lone drinker with devilish eyes, “<i>you better make sure you put me in my place,</i>” you tugged at your bottom lip. “<i>Hit me with your best shot! Come on! Hit me with your best shot…!</i>”</p><p>After putting on a show just for your attractive stranger, you thanked the audience and got off the stage. You had ran out of alcohol, so you decided to go get some more; it was only a matter of coincidence that the guy you had been exchanging looks from the stage was right there next to you. The musicians went on with their nights, and since you weren’t a band, they went to perform somewhere else. You waved from afar as they left. The bar changed the music to something softer and not insanely loud. It was clearly not made for young people who loved to yell to interact.</p><p>While you got your drink fetched, the stranger moved closer to you and flashed a smile in your direction. “What a great song you did up there,” his voice was deep and it gave you chills. “I had forgotten it even existed. I’m Frank, Frank Castle,” he reached out his free hand at you.</p><p>“Hello, Frank,” you shook his hand firmly. Frank really gave away that tough cookie look; as if the song was made for him. Even his hands were rough to the touch, but his hold on you was really soft and gentle. It almost seemed like you held his hand tighter. “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N)—oh thanks,” you quickly glanced over at Carly, the bartender, and a longtime friend of yours. “So, it’s Friday night, and you’re here on your own. Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”</p><p>“I’m good right now,” he replied slyly. “Can’t think of anywhere else I’d like to be,” it was obvious that he was flirting right back at you.</p><p>You tugged at your bottom lip naughtily. “Carly,” you called and she came right away. “Could I please get this fine gentleman another drink? Whatever he was having, and I’m gonna have another scotch, please,” you looked straight into his feral eyes. There was something mysterious and dangerous about him that you just wanted to find out. </p><p>“Thanks,” he bowed his head, “but I’m no fine gentleman,” he chuckled softly, and you suddenly realized that his body was really close to yours. “Barely a plain gentleman.”</p><p>“I suppose I’m gonna have to judge that, right?” You cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“I suppose so,” he conceded. You two made your drinks clink and took a nice sip.</p><p>You talked all night and the more you got to know each other, the more intoxicated and attracted to his enigmatic aura you were. His lips were already pressed against yours when you realized you had an urgent need to see him without clothes. You tugged at the collar of his jacket towards you, as if there was any more space left to reduce between you. Frank’s big hands tightly clung to your hips, and you could tell he felt the same way about you. Something in his touch made you feel desired, wanted, and now you just wanted to have him.</p><p>“My apartment is kinda nearby, wanna take the fun there?” He whispered to your ear, sending shivers all the way down your spine. You nodded silently and walked away with him.</p><p>It must have been like a 15 minute walk all the way to his apartment. It was located in a nice building, but the sudden realization that you were about to do it with a complete stranger got butterflies in your stomach. You didn’t regret it, but it was just that you weren’t accustomed to do these things.</p><p>There was something in Frank that made you trust him, at least for a couple of hours. Something about his face, or the way he held you tightly, or the way he shut the door closed with his foot as he hastily tried to undress you. He got rid of your upper garment, revealing a nice, flowered lace that covered your chest. He took a minute to observe it, humming and whistling in approval. </p><p>“Do you always wear stuff like this? Or only when you know you’re getting lucky?”</p><p>“I don’t think I need a reason to wear cute lingerie,” you replied slyly.</p><p>“Agreed,” Frank chuckled. He lowered himself to hold your thighs and make you wrap our legs around his waist. “But I appreciate the effort of putting on this cute lil’ thing anyway,” he said as he conducted you to his room. “Too bad I won’t have the chance to really admire it.”</p><p>“Another time, maybe,” you offered as you quickly unclasped your bra and left it on the floor.</p><p>He softly placed you on top of the bed and got rid of his jacket and flannel. There was a very well sculpted body underneath all the fabric, but it wasn’t a gym kind of body. It was more like a tough life kind of body, and on top of that there were some scars that adorned his torso, all of them in different shapes and sizes, but that all in all, completed the bad ass look and aura he gave away. You were mesmerized by the toughness of his skin, yet it was soft and smooth to the touch when you grazed with your fingers.</p><p>He hovered over you and kissed your lips fervently. His hands met yours at his belt, when you two found each other trying to unbuckle it. Frank let you carry on with the task, and when the clothes were on the floor, you were astonished at the sight of his shaft. There was little lightning in the room, since it mostly came from the fairly decently lit street outside, but what you could see seemed really pleasant.</p><p>“You’ve got such big dick energy,” you chuckled really lightly, fearing it would kill the mood, “but I never really imagined that you’d actually have a dick to match,” you pursed your lips and thanked god the room was dark enough for him to not see you blushing at such stupidity. </p><p>A deep laugh burst from the deepest part of his chest and a wide smile spread on his lips; it was refreshing to hear him laugh like that, it felt as if you were invited to a really private spot. But against all odds of killing the mood for good, he positioned again on top of you to gently start kissing his way from your neck and down your chest. There was definitely some practice going on; the way he moved, the way he nibbled at very specific parts of your skin, the way he did everything so lovingly and carefully. </p><p>Frank must’ve been in his late thirties, maybe in his early forties, so that gave you the impression that he probably had a long list of lovers before you—a soft moan escaped from your lips and emptied your brain instantly. You found Frank caressing your breasts and sucking on the skin around your nipples.</p><p>Your hands moved to the button of your jeans. You wiggled in the bed trying to get rid of the thick fabric that covered your legs, and wished you had worn something easier to get rid of. Along with the jeans, your underwear came away too, and that caused Frank to whistle again in approval since the panties matched the bra you had left in the hallway.</p><p>“Sure you didn’t plan on getting lucky tonight?” He asked in a low, deep voice.</p><p>“It was all part of a plan to seduce you, Frank Castle,” you licked your lips seductively and got up just enough to place your hands on the sides of his face and attract him to your lips again.</p><p>You two fell back on the mattress and your legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, but one of his hands freed him from you, as he started lowering himself and getting in position right in between your thighs. He placed feather-like kisses on your skin as he reached your folds. He moved slowly, as if he waited for some sort of permission from you, but decided to put himself hands on the task.</p><p>His tongue licked up and down in between your lips, lingering on the base of your clit whenever he was near. A shiver went down your spine as you moaned softly, not sure if you should moan louder, even if you really wanted to. Frank was very damn good, and it kept on getting better as he introduced one of his thick fingers inside your throbbing pussy.</p><p>“Shit,” you hissed. “Ahh, fuck.”</p><p>“Louder,” he hummed while he sucked on your clit. You didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p>He really took his time with his hand between your legs. Not like you had any hurry, but it was perhaps one of the few times that you’d really been this well taken care of. The vibrations that his muffled sounds sent to your clit felt amazing, and you were on the verge of coming. And then you did. Your whole body was shaking, and as you tried to catch your breath back again, his face was already at the same level as yours and his lips found their way to yours.</p><p>With one of his hands, he tried to reach out for the condoms in the drawer of his night table, but since he couldn’t, you offered some help, then, you rolled on your back and laid flat on your stomach. You didn’t want to intrude too much, but you were sure you touched what it seemed like a gun and a wedding ring. You ended up finding them and handing the strip over to him.</p><p>“Stay like that,” he said with a demanding voice. Though you weren’t really accustomed to being bossed around during sex, his voice and he made it easy to obey, and truth being told, it actually turned you on more and more. He patted gently at your butt. “Up,” you obliged quickly. “Atta girl,” he positioned himself right behind you, with one hand on the curve of your ass and the other guiding his length to your entrance. You tensed right away when he came close. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked, his voice changing completely to the way he spoke to you only seconds earlier and from what you heard at the bar. There was serious concern in his voice.</p><p>“No,” you looked at him from over your shoulder. “I’ll let you know.”</p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, and at a very slow pace, he started pushing himself inside you. “I really need you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable in any way,” you nodded and raised your thumb.</p><p>You lowered your chest onto the pillows and rested while you adjusted to him. He hummed in delight at your tight walls clenching around him. His hands caressed your ass as he pulled away, and then back inside. All very slowly and gently. </p><p>“Go faster, please,” you pleaded, now that you felt a lot better. Good thing Frank was quite obedient too. “Yeah, like that—fuck,” you ran your fingers through your hair and tugged at it lightly, just to see if Frank got the hint. </p><p>He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled it gently and slowly as your back arched. He kept a steady pace, and you were loving it. You rose from the mattress, and since you were right in front of the wall, you placed both hands on it. Frank lowered himself on your back and placed soft kisses on your shoulders and the line of your spine.</p><p>He held on to you and started pounding faster, you could feel your knees becoming weaker, and you thanked the wall for being so strong and holding the both of you. He slapped your ass and the sound echoed in the room amidst the nasty noises that Frank made. He pulled out right before you came, and the indignation face and sound you made must have been quite funny.</p><p>“Turn around,” he said in between soft chuckles. “Back against the wall.”</p><p>“You’re a bit bossy, aren’t you?” You cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” he agreed, “but then again I’ve never really had someone complaining about it,” he shrugged casually. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong,” you said as you made a little seat with his pillows, “I’m definitely not complaining. Not at all,” you smiled. “Like this?” You rested your back on the wall and looked at him with mischievous eyes. He nodded in approval. </p><p>He kneeled in between your open legs to find your entrance again and push himself deeper in you. His sweaty forehead was pressed against yours, and his hot breath hit your face. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and your hands went straight to his neck as you tried to hold on to something. His lips founds yours again, and as he pounded harder, your nails dug deeper on the skin of his shoulders. </p><p>“Shit, shit,” you moaned, but even though it was of pure pleasure at first, you started feeling a really uncomfortable sting on your leg. “Shit,” you hissed again, notoriously in pain. “Frank, stop it,” you tapped his shoulder. “Frank, really—oww shit,” you winced, trying to unlock your leg from his waist. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiit…” you</p><p>He snapped out of it and pulled out. “(Y/N), what’s wrong, did I…?” You flapped your hands trying to explain the source of your pain, but you ended up tapping your aching leg with your free hand. “I don’t get it, try to talk to me,” his eyes were glistening with worry.</p><p>“Jesus fuck, cramp,” your breath hitched. It had been a while since you last had one and you hated them because they all hurt like hell. But you hated this one the most because you were having perhaps the best sex in your life, and what made things worse, you didn’t even get to come again.</p><p>Frank took your leg and helped you ease the pain. His moves were slow, and he checked up on you. Once the pain was going away and you stopped wincing and whining, Frank placed a soft hand on your cheek and made you look at him. You folded your arms over your chest, clearly upset. </p><p>“Hey, tell me what’s going on,” Frank asked in a soft voice placing his hand under your chin and lifting it just a little. </p><p>“I’m just really upset that I ruined the whole thing,” you huffed. “I chose the worst moment to have a cramp,” you sighed heavily and pouted. Frank chuckled softly and pecked your lips swiftly.</p><p>“You do know it’s not your fault, right?” He smiled softly. “Besides, if you’re feeling better now, we could pick up where we left off,” he offered, though his voice didn’t show any kind of desire to do that. You cursed yourself for it.</p><p>“It’s not like I don’t want to, but the thing is…” you tugged at your bottom lip. “I’m getting kinda hungry. It’s been a really long night, and… I have a huge craving for fried chicken, maybe KFC.”</p><p>“Do you wanna order some food?” He asked. “We could eat, and since it’s really late you can stay here. I mean, just if you want to. I really don’t mind, but I’d actually feel better if you stay here,” you nodded silently, especially since you didn’t want to leave. “I’m gonna go get cleaned, you can search in my drawer for something to wear,” he said kindly and before he left to the bathroom, he placed a soft kiss on your forehead. He turned on the lights of the room and you started looking around you.</p><p>In a couple of hours, you had met three sides of a man, and each was very different to the other. He came out of the bathroom a few minutes after, and you were probably in the same position as he left you. He shook his head and giggled softly. He searched in the drawers something to wear, and left an extra flannel shirt on the bed. He slid a hoodie and a pair of gym pants and looked at you.</p><p>“I don’t have anything that you can wear to cover your legs, but I’m sure this will do,” he smiled. “Let me know if you feel cold or something—are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m just trying to figure you out,” you shook your head and crawled towards the perfectly folded shirt. You slid it down your torso and shuffled to fix the fit. “When we met, you were all flirty and kind of scary, bad ass, then you become this bossy guy, a tad dominant, and then you’re a giant teddy bear, a ball of fluff and you care, and you offer me to get some food and stay. I’m just wondering how all of that lives together in one man,” you made a beckoning sign at him and when he was close enough, you kissed his lips.</p><p>“Well, there’s a lot more to me than just those three sides,” he explained vaguely.</p><p>“Like the wedding ring you have in that drawer?” You pointed at the night table and saw how his expression changed dramatically. “I’m not gonna pry or ask about that—that’s none of my business, but I just need to know if you’re currently married or not,” you shrugged one shoulder.</p><p>“I’m not,” he shook his head. His voice was soft again, but there was a taint of gloominess in it. “My wife died a couple of years ago and… I’m only starting to cope with it in a better way. Don’t get me wrong, sex is not a way to cope with it—I do think you’re really attractive, but I used to have a few self-destructive methods to cope with loss. I don’t want to freak you out—”</p><p>“You don’t really owe me an explanation,” you caressed his cheek tenderly, “but thanks. Now, let me get my phone so I can order something.”</p><p>He helped you get up and held your hand all the way to the hallway. You looked at your clothes spread on the floor and felt suddenly embarrassed. You started picking them up and ran back to the room to fold them. You returned to the space that held the kitchen, a small dinning island and the living room, where Frank welcomed you with a cup of coffee. You ordered some food and gladly ate most of it.</p><p>After the meal, you sat on the couch to watch some TV. You were wrapped and engulfed in his arms, but the thought of the ring in his night table and its backstory made you feel uneasy. You didn’t want to know more details, that wasn’t your place, but you felt a heavy burden now that you knew he had lost his wife.</p><p>“Frank,” you quickly glanced his way, but looked away after you got his attention. “I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable with the whole ring thing. I just needed to know you were not cheating on anyone… I’ve been there myself, and I know it’s not cool.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he lovingly kissed the top of your head. “We wouldn’t be here if she was here,” it didn’t sooth you, if anything it only got your brain racing about the many possibilities. “I think I’m gonna keep my mouth shut—the last things I’ve said haven’t been the most appropriate ones,” he chuckled softly.</p><p>“Frank,” you placed your hand on his cheek and made yourself look up at him. His expression was so kind that it helped carry all your worries away. Every time you said his name out loud it felt as if he was growing roots in your heart. It was a weird thing to feel after only a night of interrupted sex, but he was so intense, that everything that had to with him was incredibly intense too, “tonight’s been amazing, and I just feel like this was meant to happen. It’s so weird, but I’ve felt so good around you.”</p><p>“Me too,” Frank smiled narrowing his eyes. “I’m really glad I met you,” he lowered his head to kiss you. “And that my flirting worked. I figured that just looking at you for a few nights wasn’t really gonna be enough.”</p><p>That night was all that could ever matter. If this was going to be the last time you saw Frank Castle, you wanted to make it count by picking up where you left off. You decided to let all your fears go as you kissed him. You pulled yourself upwards and tried to push his back onto the cushions of the couch. Since you didn’t calculate well, his back ended up resting on top of the arm, which left him on an even better position for you to carry on.</p><p>You slid your hands under his hoodie and slowly took it off, revealing his scarred torso once again. You kissed his lips and then kissed your way down his jaw and neck while you slid down his gym pants. You continued your way down, kissing, licking and nibbling at his sensitive skin until you reached his manhood.</p><p>“Sit straight,” you ordered.</p><p>You didn’t take much time to get him hard again, and then your mouth did all the work afterwards. With his big hands, Frank kept your hair in place for you to keep going. The noises that came out of his lips were not exactly holy, but the name of the lord was said many, many times. You were enjoying this, but never as much as he did. He pulsed inside your mouth, and at the right moment, you pulled away.  You cleaned the corners of your mouth in a lustful manner and got on your knees again. </p><p>“Wait a second,” you got down from the couch and ran to the bedroom to get the strip of condoms. You came back soon after.</p><p>You straddled his lap again and placed your hands on his pecs. You rolled your hips softly, feeling his erection growing underneath you. His hands slowly unbuttoned the shirt you wore; each button was undone painstakingly, from the lowest to the most upper one. He looked at your naked torso mesmerized, in awe, as if he had never seen it before, and maybe so, since the living room had a dim light, but still it was better lit than the room. </p><p>He massaged your breasts, pinching your nipples softly, all the while you guided his cock to your entrance. You moaned loudly as you lowered yourself on top of him, but never lost the eye contact. His grip on your body tightened. You rolled your hips again, trying to keep a steady pace, but it was difficult since Frank tried to make a pace on his own. You placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back to the couch’s arm to hint him to stay put. </p><p>He grabbed your hand and intertwined it with his, then, he took it to his lips and kissed it gently. Your hips rolled harder and faster, and you could feel your walls tightening around him. He freed your hand and made you press your torso against his. He kissed and nibbled at your clavicles and helped reach your orgasm with the movement of his own hips. Your climax was beautiful, intense and mind-blowing. You laid on top of his chest as you tried to catch your breath again and regained control over your sweaty, shaking body.</p><p>Frank caressed your hair and back with his hands, humming a soothing tune. Since your hands were hanging outside the couch, you reached out for his flannel shirt that laid carelessly on the floor and handed it to him so he could place it on top of you both. You were feeling cold and sleepy, even though his warm embrace was the right place to be.</p><p>“Do you wanna get some sleep?” He asked in a tired whisper. You nodded silently, feeling head heavy and your lids closing shut. “I’m gonna need you to get off though, so we can go to bed,” he pecked your forehead softly and you reluctantly got up. You followed him back to the room “Do you wanna get cleaned up before bed?”</p><p>“Yeah,” you yawned and got inside the bathroom. You walked in the shower and cleaned yourself with warm water. You did it quickly, avoiding to get your hair wet, otherwise you would’ve fallen asleep in the warmth of the water and drying your hair would’ve taken you more time than you wanted. You dried yourself with the towel he had left and buttoned again the flannel shirt he lent you. </p><p>Since you were really tired and sleepy, time went by very slowly, but you must’ve taken a while, because when you got out, Frank had fallen asleep with his head resting on his hand. He was probably waiting for you to give you one last kiss, but instead, he was now snoring in a cute position. You slid as quietly as possible next to him, but he woke up, startled by the movement. </p><p>“I fell asleep, right?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah,” you nodded. “But I’m here, so we can get some sleep now,” you pulled up the covers and snuggled closer to kiss Frank’s lips one last time. “Goodnight, and thanks… Thanks so much.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he smiled widely, and minutes after, fell asleep with that same smile. </p><p>You sighed in relief and called it quits for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>